


Any Other Way

by coffee_queen



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Flint and Silver manage to be clever and stupid at the same time, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Swearing (Obviously), at least i'm assuming not from how things are happening so far, sort of fluffy, threats of violence (also obviously), without any real declarations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffee_queen/pseuds/coffee_queen
Summary: In the final battle for Nassau and its aftermath, Flint and Silver manage to make getting together the easiest thing in the world, even if they are still a little bit stupid about it too





	

**Author's Note:**

> This appeared surprisingly quickly in my head and I wanted to write it down before it disappeared again

“You think all of this was for Nassau?” Flint yanks Silver forward seconds before a gunshot takes a chunk out of the wall they’re stood behind.

“Well, what the fuck else would it be for?” Silver pushes Flint against the wall and knocks away the sword that has appeared around the corner. He stabs the hand that was holding the sword through the wrist for good measure.

“You, you fucking idiot.” Flint pushes Silver to the ground and shields his head as the wall takes a hit and the window collapses over them. He sweeps the glass off the back of his head and pulls back. 

Silver is caught speechless for the first time in his life. He knows the battle is still going on, but he can’t see the smoke or hear the gunshots ringing out; all he can focus on is the way Flint’s face is millimetres away from his. He thinks that Flint moves closer or maybe he does- honestly, he doesn’t know anymore- and he doesn’t know what to do. Of course, then it doesn’t matter.

Someone pulls Flint away.

Silver has just enough time to make sure that Flint isn’t dead (he isn’t, but the man who pulled him away sure is) before he pushes himself up and throws himself back into the fight.

\--

Flint is trying to clean the gash across his cheek when Silver approaches.

Silver watches Flint for all of three seconds before rolling his eyes. He drags a stool over and sits in front of Flint. He throws the cloth that Flint is holding away and grabs a clean one. He tuts his way through cleaning the blood off Flint’s face and genuinely considers stitching up the wound himself. 

“So.” Silver leans back and rubs his chin. “Revenge. Money. Freedom. Security. Because it’s just too late to turn back. John Silver. Interesting list of motivations you have there.”

“Mmm.” Flint presses the cloth to his cheek. His head is turned away, but he looks back at Silver through the corner of his eye. “I might be starting to regret one or two of those by now.”

Silver huffs and rolls his eyes when Flint starts to smirk.

“So,” Flint turns towards Silver, “we won.”

“Yes. And yet I think that this is not over.”

“No.” Flint stays quiet for a minute. “I have a strong suspicion that peace might be harder than war.”

“Indeed.” Silver nods. “And the two of us at the head. We’re going to have our work cut out for us. In fact, I think we need to start discussing how we’re going to deal with that.”

“We do?” Flint raises an eyebrow.

“Oh, yes, and quite soon I’d say.” Silver stands up and puts a hand on Flint’s shoulder. “First, you need to get some stitches and I should find out how many we lost.”

“So I’ll see you in the morning?”

“You’ll see me tonight.”

\--

Flint is awoken in the middle of the night by the weight on the bed shifting. His eyes spring open and he reaches for the knife under his pillow before he adjusts to the darkness and he recognises Silver. He drops back down onto the bed.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“I rather thought that was obvious.” Silver shifts back on the bed. “I’m getting into bed.”

“With me?”

“Yes.”

“This isn’t talking.” 

“Are you usually this obtuse?”

Flint would glare at Silver if his eyes hadn’t already drifted shut; he settles for muttering under his breath instead. He doesn’t realise that he’s moved back to make room for Silver until the sheets are being pulled back down over both of them.

“What the fuck is happening?”

“We’re about to go back to sleep.”

“Si…”

“I think now might be an appropriate time for you to start calling me John.”

“John…”

“Honestly, James.” Silver pulls one of Flint’s arms over his chest. “It really is about time you went back to sleep.”

\--

When Silver wakes up, Flint is already climbing out of bed. He reaches out, but his hands make contact with nothing but air. 

“Where are you going?”

Flint looks back over his shoulder at Silver and raises an eyebrow.

“It’s like you think this island is going to run itself.”

“We won a war yesterday.” Silver stretches out before trying to curl back under the covers. “I think that entitles us to a little longer for rest.”

Flint stops and stares at Silver for a minute.

“How did you get so far in life?”

“Dumb luck and a pretty face?” Silver laughs for a few seconds. He cracks open one eye. “You have stitches in your face and I don’t think I could stand up even if I had two good legs.”

“And that kind of attitude is exactly how we’ll find ourselves fighting another war before the week is out.”

"Are you trying to sweet talk me?”

“You’re already in my bed- I wasn’t aware that I had to try.”

Silver huffs and tries to glare at Flint, but his eyes drift all the way shut.

“Sleep, if you insist.” Flint brushes some hair out of Silver’s face. “I’m going out there and I’m sure the world can survive without both of us for a while.”

\--

Silver finally hauls himself out of bed a little over an hour later. He wanders out of the tent and nods towards the few people that look his way as he heads over towards the meeting. He could take a seat in any one of the numerous empty chairs around the table- it seems like he’s not the only one who thought themselves justified in spending a little longer in bed. Instead, he sits in Flint’s lap.

“Really?” Flint looks at Silver.

“Yep.” Silver grins.

“You little shit.” Flint presses a brief kiss to Silver’s lips. 

“Yep.” It takes Silver’s brain a full minute to catch up and realise that he and Flint just shared their first kiss. He tries to look scandalised, but it still comes across as caught out. His look soon turns to a glare when he notices the smirk on Flint’s face. He glares at the side of Flint’s head for another few seconds before turning his attention to the rest of the group assembled around the table. “So what’s our plan?”

\--

“Honestly, John, I don’t see what your problem is.” Flint helps Silver to sit on the edge of his bed. “I can almost guarantee that every single one of them thinks that we’ve been fucking for years.”

“Well, we haven’t and, frankly, I think I deserve something a bit more special than that.”

Flint raises an eyebrow and smiles, but his self-preservation instincts stop him from laughing. 

“I’ll make it up to you.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

Flint smiles down at Silver for a few seconds before turning and heading towards the tent flap. He stops after a couple of paces.

“I love you, too, by the way. It occurs to me that you haven’t actually said the words, but I…” Silver is cut off when Flint strides back over and pulls him up for a messy kiss. He blinks a few times, but isn’t aware of anything until a few minutes later.

“And if a single one of you even thinks about disturbing us, I will have you hanged.” Flint strides back into the tent and puts his hands on his hips. “Special enough for you?”

“Threats of violence?” Silver leans back and grins. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
